


Awake Somewhere New

by gloryasme



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrotic, Dimension Travel, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mind Manipulation, Peter Parker Has a Family, Self-Reflection, Superheroes, Toby had lots of disorders, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: After a while Peter asked something that made Toby’s blood freeze.“Why do you twitch so much?” Toby was silent for a prolonged period of time.“Sorry if it’s personal, I was just curious because it seemed to intensify when we got in the car.” Peter added quickly.Toby blinked at him. “I-I have Tour-rette syn-ndrome.” Toby starts. “S-So I s-sometimes tic u-unconc-ciously. A-And the l-last time I was i-in a car, m-my sist-ter died.”Peter paled. “Sorry.” He mumbles. “If it makes you feel any better; my parents died when I was young, and my uncle died… in my arms. I couldn’t protect him.”





	1. Chapter 1

Toby’s eyes focused on the white roof, habitually blinking as his body rejected the tiredness and he woke up for the day. His head drifted to the side of the room slowly, mentally questioning if it was worth making Masky force him up or not when his gaze landed on a poster on the side of a room. Toby snapped up, not even recognising the colours of the walls his own and fell from the bed. A bunk bed as he quickly figured as he sat up.

 

It looked like a bedroom of some kind. The walls were painted a dark aqua colour and the door in the corner was white. In one corner of the room sat a desk with a computer monitor, a few rows of shelves on top held a lamp, books and some random figurines Toby couldn’t place. Beside was the poster Toby noticed earlier and on the other side was two more flags, that’s also where Toby noticed a window.

 

Toby himself had been undressed, from the torso up, his kidnapper(?) had been kind enough to leave his jeans on. He saw his hoodie on the back of the chair at the desk and his goggles placed on the desk beside the computer. His mouth guard was beside them and shoes were by the door. Toby huffed and turned so he was leaning his weight on his arms and had a better view of the room.

 

The door opened a teenage boy, older than Toby by the looks of it, walked in, perking up at the sight of Toby laying on the floor. He has pinkish skin, brown hair and matching eyes. He wore a sweater with a science pun written on it and jeans that looked natural on him but would be way too tight on Toby. “Oh, you’re awake,” he starts with an unbelievably soft voice. “Are you-.” Toby’s arm twitched causing him to loose balance and fall back to the floor again. “…okay?” the kid continued slowly. “Do you need help up?”

 

“I-I’m good.” Toby replied with a grunt, standing up on his own. “Oh. Uh…” the teen fidgeted awkwardly. He stood an inch or two taller than Toby which upset him a little. “My aunt made food, if you’re up for it.” He says. “Where a-am I?” Toby asks, ignoring how good food sounded. “Queens, New York.” The teen says. “I saw you falling from the sky and saved you from slamming into the ground at full force. You were out cold.” He continued.

 

This better not be some damn prank someone was doing to him.

 

Neither got another word in as a woman peered in. She had long, dark brown hair and skin to match her nephew’s (if this was his aunt, Toby assumed it was). She eyes were brown and framed by thin glasses somewhat comically. She wore a singlet and long pyjama pants. “There you are Peter what’re you-.” She cut herself off when she saw Toby. “Oh, he’s awake.” She muses to herself before frowning at Peter. “Well bring him down, no guest of ours is going to starve.” And she left. Peter turned to Toby. “I promise you, the food isn’t as good as it’s made out to be.” He says. “Also I wouldn’t bother to argue with her.” It seemed his words came from experience so Toby just nodded, grabbed his hoodie, and followed him to the kitchen.

 

“So, what’s your name, love?” Peter’s aunt asks, setting down a plate in front of him. “T-Toby.” He replies, twitching against his will. The pair either didn’t notice or ignored it. “My name is May, and this is my nephew, Peter,” So he was right. “How’re you feeling?” she asks, giving Toby a soft motherly look that rivalled his own mothers gaze. “F-fine, I guess-s. I-it’s not like I-I feel pain.” Toby replied. He didn’t trust these people, they seemed too nice.

 

“Why’s that?” May asks, settling herself into a chair. “I-I have CIPA it’s-.”

 

“Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrotic,” May explained for him. “I know what it means, I’m a nurse.” Just his fucking luck. Peter shifts nervously and chews slowly into the food. He was right though; it didn’t taste very good, better than some of the "food" back in the mansion but still. It was over cooked.

 

“Could I take Toby to the internship with me?” Peter suddenly asks. May givers her nephew a weird look. “Shouldn’t you get him home, Peter?” She asks. Toby felt as though Peter hadn’t told his aunt the truth of how he found him. “I-I don’t mi-ind.” Toby says. “My…d-dad d-doesn-n’t care, h-honestly.” Peter purses his lips as he looks at Toby and May gives the boy an unsure look, probably considering his state of mind. How thoughtful. “If you’re okay with it then, Toby.” She concedes.

 

Toby felt warm, like he accomplished something, at this and they trio finished eating. Toby finished first and excused himself after placing his plate and utensils in the sink, retiring to Peter’s room. He found a comfort in having his goggle’s on his head, even if they were just resting on top of his hair. His shoes were already on and he was holding the mouth guard, debating on putting it on. He didn’t exactly _need_ it.

 

“Hey.” Peter pushed to door open slowly, giving Toby a soft smile. “We’re heading out soon, I need to get dressed.” Toby nods, his fingers twitching. “W-where’s the bath-throom?” he asks, idling by the door. “It’s on your left.” Peter replied. Toby nodded and closed the bedroom door behind him to walk into the bathroom. He wasn’t sure what to expect, honestly, but the bathroom was just as homey as the rest of the apartment, and Lyra didn’t appear in the damn mirror again, so that was nice.

 

Toby must’ve zoned out because a knock on the door made him spasm. “Hey.” Peter’s voice was ever soft on the other side of the wooden door. “Happy, uh, the driver’s here.” The driver’s name is _Happy_? “Y-yeah. Ok-kay.” Toby opened the door and Peter gave a small smile, making sure the shorter was following as they left.

 

Happy was… _not_ very happy, as his name suggested, he gave Toby as queer look in the rear-view mirror as he got in the backseat and moved over to make room for Peter. “Who’s your friend, Pete?” Happy asked, still eyeing the pair of boys through the mirror. “His name is Toby, he fell from the sky and I think he’s from an alternate dimension.” Peter was… very open with Happy. Happy shook his head, sighed, and muttered something about dumb teenagers as he pulled away from the curb.

 

Happy looked to be in his forties or fifties with grey hair, a suit and a goatee. He was large too, but held an air of “no bullshit” authority. He intimidated Toby ever slightly, since he didn’t have his hatchets.

 

“Happy’s always like that,” Peter says, gently hovering a hand over Toby’s shoulder, unsure if he was allowed (or willing) to touch the twitching teen. “I like to annoy him with it though.” Toby chuckled softly. “S-sounds like som-something I’d d-do. T-T-Tim hates it-t when I-I’m around.” Peter smiled and thankfully didn’t bother to ask who Tim was, he just laughed and the pair continued to talk.

 

After a while Peter asked something that made Toby’s blood freeze. “Why do you twitch so much?” Toby was silent for a prolonged period of time. “Sorry if it’s personal, I was just curious because it seemed to intensify when we got in the car.” Peter added quickly. Toby blinked at him. “I-I have Tour-rette syn-ndrome.” Toby starts. “S-So I s-sometimes tic u-unconc-ciously. A-And the l-last time I was i-in a car, m-my sist-ter died.” Peter paled. “Sorry.” He mumbles. “If it makes you feel any better; my parents died when I was young, and my uncle died… in my arms. I couldn’t protect him.”

 

The two boys sat in silence and Happy sighed deeply from the front seat. “The world is a horrible place because people choose to be horrible.” He says. “People like the Avengers and Daredevil make the world slightly better, but it’s up to the individual to choose whether or not to be a decent person.”

 

That got to Toby. His father had chosen to abuse his family. And Toby had been influenced to kill him, but it was still a choice. It was the same with the others. Toby suddenly felt ill and his twitches and tics intensified more. “Are you okay?” A warm hand rested on Toby’s shoulder and his eyes met Peter’s. “S-s-sor-ry, j-just-t thin-inking a-abo-out s-some rec-cent d-desci-isions.” Toby replied. Peter smiled comfortingly and pat his shoulder. “Whatever it was couldn’t be that bad, right? It’s not like you killed half the universe.” He replies. Toby’s eyebrows knit together at the oddly specific mention and Peter chuckles. “It’s a… long story.”

 

“Oh look, we’re here.” He changed the subject as Happy pulled the car up to an… extremely large building. “O-oh, _wow_.” Toby comments as the trio exit the vehicle. “Yeah, Mr Stark is really flashy.” Peter chuckles. “Follow me.” Toby followed Peter and Happy inside and into the elevator. “The whole team should be there.” Happy says. “The Guardians and Asgardians included.” Toby blinked. “Yay, a big family meeting!” Peter beamed. Toby looked between them both. “W-what?”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter giggles mischievously and Happy just rolled his eyes. Toby felt uncomfortable. The Avengers? The _Guardians_? The last thing Toby needed in this world was a team of people named that figuring out he was a serial killer. This… really wasn’t going to end well, he realised, and it scared him.

 

The elevator doors opened and Peter grasped Toby’s wrist, just tight enough to tug him along, Happy quickly waltzed off in another direction. When Peter lead him into a common room of sorts, the first though was; _Too many people_. Toby couldn’t even count them all. “Hey kid.” A man greeted, walking over with a fond smile.

 

The man had pale skin, brown hair, brown eyes and a goatee. His skin was wrinkled, but he looked relatively young, so from stress, perhaps. He wore a loose shirt with a jacket over the top and jeans with sneakers. The man’s hand was shoved in the pockets of his jeans with the other holding a mug of coffee. On second inspection, the arm was red and grey and thick with metallic addition. It was a metal prosthetic.

 

“Hey Mr Stark.” Peter beamed happily at the man. “This is Toby.” Peter’s head tilted in Toby’s direction and Stark’s eyes turned to him. “You’re the anomaly my scanners found then?” He asks. Toby bites the inside of his cheek and attempts not to meet the man’s eye. His chest rumbles with a chuckle and Stark places his human hand on Toby’s shoulder, much less wary of him as Peter. Toby noticed a wedding ring. “That’s all fine kid, we’ll see to getting you home as quickly as we can. Call me Tony.” _Oh, dear god_. “T-Toby Rogers.” The teen replied.

 

Tony blinked at him and he felt Peter’s shocked gaze on him. Toby momentarily wondered if there was a version of himself that existed here but Tony turned, still with his hand on Toby’s shoulder and shouts. “Cap!”

 

A tall man, well dressed and shaved with blonde hair slicked back and innocent blue eyes walked forwards. A much shorter woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes was quick to follow. Where they related? “Oh, uh. I meant Steve, but you’re important too.” Tony says to them. “I am your girlfriend.” The woman quips. “And I love you, but this is about the kid.” Why did he have a wedding ring if he wasn’t married?

 

Ignoring Tony, the blonde girl walked forwards and shook Toby’s hand.  “Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, nice to meet you.” She greets him. “Steve Rogers, Captain America.” The blonde man behind her says. So they weren’t related. “T-Toby Rogers.” He watched Steve’s face slowly light up. “Can we keep him?”

 

“No.”

 

“You kept Nebula.”

 

“I was stranded in space with her. And she’s from our dimension.”

 

Steve and Tony continue to bicker. “W-What happe-ened t-to Tony’s a-arm?” Toby asked, still eyeing the red and silver metal. “It was torn off as he was saving the universe.” Peter replied. “D-Does this-s have a-anything to do with w-what you said e-earlier?” Toby turned to Peter. “Uh. Yeah.” That was the only explanation he got. “Here, I’ll introduced you to the rest of the team.” Carol says, calmly wrapping an arm around Toby’s shoulder’s and leading him away. Peter wandered off elsewhere.

 

“This is Dr Bruce Banner and Thor; God of Thunder.” Carol says walking over to a tall green man with greying hair. His skin was green. What happened to him? The other had long blonde hair braided out of his face and a beard. “Boys, this is Toby, the anomaly Peter found.” _Anomaly was better than freak_ , Toby supposed. “Hey.” The green man (Dr Banner?) said semi awkwardly. “Hello young one.” The other says. Toby just waves awkwardly and Carol drags him off again.

 

“This is Peter Quill, Gamora and her sister Nebula.” Peter was a young man with dark skin (everyone had dark skin compared to Toby, he was as white as a sheet, with curly hair cut short and a stubble beard. He wore a dark grey t-shirt and a red leather jacket with dark jeans. Gamora had green skin as well, but it looked more natural on her, somehow blending well with the purple grandniece in her hair. Nebula had blue skin and subtly reminded Toby of EJ, if he thought about it too much. She didn’t have hair and almost looked like an android. “This is Toby, he’s not of this dimension.”

 

“’Sup?” Toby was going to call the Peters apart like the Jacks. PQ and PP. Yeah. “H-hi.” Toby murmured. Gamora smiles softly and nods at him and Nebula does the same, minus the smile. Carol was dragging him away before he could ask and it caused his tics to spasm. Toby pulled his wrist from Carol’s grasp, twitching a bit too much for it to _not_ be noticed. “You good Tobes?” Carol asked. Toby grunted. “I-I’m f-f-fine.” The words were a hiss escaping his lips, which seemed perfectly justified to him but Carol couldn’t figure out why the boy was suddenly so upset.

 

“We can stop and get a drink, if you like.” She offers. Toby nods slowly. “Y-Yeah. Okay…” Carol lead Toby to the kitchen and spoke to a girl about getting Toby a drink. The girl, whom had been referred to as Wanda, approached Toby with a glass in her hand. “Here.” She says in a thick accent. “T-thank you.” Toby took the glass and raised it to his lips shakily. “My name is Wanda Maximoff that’s my twin brother, Pietro.” She was referring to a man she couldn’t possibly be related to messing around the kitchen.

 

“I lost him once, you know?” Toby’s hands steadied slightly as he lowered the glass. "W-what do you me-ean?” he asks. “He died, back when we first joined the Avengers on their journey. After the recent devastation Thanos caused-.” Toby guessed she assumed he knew who that was. “Tony built a time machine and Clint went back and saved him.” Wanda turned to Toby, finally looking him in the eye. “I heard about your sister from Peter. I am very sorry for your loss.” Toby realised why she was telling him this story. “N-no. I-It’s fine. Sh-she’s long go-one, anyways. N-no u-use dwell-ling on i-it.”

 

Wanda gave him a strained smile. “What was her name?” She asks softly. “Lyra.” Toby replied, the image of her after the crash appearing temporarily in his mind. He sought out Wanda’s eyes and stepped back. Her eyes were red and there was a soft red glow flowing out of her fingers. It dazed Toby and he found himself back in that car. Lyra had been dancing to a song, whipping her blonde ponytail round happily and screeching the lyrics, Toby felt the memory of himself smile at his sister. It was all too fast, the swerving of the car, the slamming into the light pole. The sirens were a blur and Toby’s memory changed.

 

It was the day Toby got himself stuck in the murder lifestyle. He felt himself lose control all over again on his father, and vaguely wondered what made him think burning down the forest was a good idea. Toby felt a hand slither onto his shoulder and looked up at the Slender man. The “Operator” as Masky and Hoodie referred to him. Toby was once more lead through the Slender forest and brought to the mansion. There were flickers of memories, meeting the others and bonding with them or working with them.

 

And suddenly, Toby was back in Stark’s kitchen, standing before Wanda Maximoff with his hands grasping empty air for the glass of water. The glass was smashed on the floor and it was silent, with a few outside people looking into the kitchen curiously. Wanda was horrified, to say the least, but someone had already marched in. Tony looked reasonably upset and grabbed Wanda’s arm, dragging her out of the kitchen silently.

 

Peter Parker pushed past the crowed with a dark skinned girl behind him and walked up to Toby. “Are you okay?” He asked. “Wanda isn’t supposed to do that without permission.” Toby shook his head to wake himself up. “Wh-What did sh-she do-o?” he asked, rubbing his head. “She has the power to look through your memories, make you see false visions and what-not.” Peter explains. “Do you want another glass of water?” the girl he’d come in with asks. She’d cleaned up the mess while they were talking. “N-no.” Toby shook his head. The girl looked at the glass in her hand then shrugged, drinking it herself.

 

“Toby, this is Shuri, she’s the princess of Wakanda, a remote place in Africa.” Peter introduces with a soft chuckle. “Pleasure to meet ‘cha.” Shuri beams. “H-hi.” Shuri brightened with an idea. “You should try out my gadgets with Peter and I.” she says. “I’m not sure if that’s the best-.” Shuri was already pulling them along. “I-Is she alw-ways like this?” Toby asked. “Yeah.” Peter sighed. Toby looked back to the bright exited grin Shuri had along with a thousand and one ideas buzzing through her head. Toby felt himself smile at the sight as well.

 

She almost reminded him of Lazari. He missed Lazari. How's she doing?


	3. Experiments

Shuri led the boys into the lab, and Toby found himself making connections between Tony’s (Peter’s?) lab and Doctor Smiley’s lab. Toby, frankly, didn’t quite like the easy access to sharp objects, doctors always gave him a sense of dread.

 

A girl, young in age with sandy blonde hair popped into sight at the sound of the door, a scolding look on her face. She ignored Shuri and Toby in favour of jabbing an accusing finger in Peter’s chest.

 

“You said you’d be here earlier, Pete.” She huffed, then, before Peter could reply, she swivelled on her heels and stuck out a hand to Toby. “Hi. I’m Alison, it’s great to meet you.” Toby took her hand but quickly pulled back as an onslaught of ticks made his body jolt. No one mentioned anything of it.

 

“Alison Keener.” Shuri says, tilting her head in Alison’s direction. “Peter’s honorary little sister.”

 

Alison placed her hands on her hips proudly. “I’m the only one who can keep Spider-boy on his toes.” She boasts pridefully.

 

Before anymore could be said, a small explosion went off in the direction she’d come from and a teen taller than the rest walked over, kneading black soot from his dark hair.

 

“You can’t just leave like that, Ali.” He coughs, pulling the protection goggles from his eyes.

 

“Whatever.” Alison rolled her eyes.

 

A girl, much smaller than the rest, jogged in with long brown hair flowing out wildly. “Hi!” She beamed with a childish innocence at Toby who awkwardly smiles back. She reminded him of Sally, though, Sally seemed to be a bit older than her.

 

“Hi.” He replies softly.

 

“Who’s this?” the boy from before had a cloth and was still wiping black smog off of his face.

 

“This is Toby Rogers he-.” Peter stopped and made a flapping motion as if that was easier to understand. The boy nods.

 

“Okay.” Peter followed the boy to the sink to help him wash the smoke out of his hair. The position looked uncomfortable but then Toby couldn’t feel pain so.

 

“Do you understand them?” Alison asked. Toby shook his head silently. “Neither do I.” she huffs.

 

“They’re communicating in a language not yet known to man, or alien.” Shuri says with a smirk.

 

“O…kay then.” Alison murmured.

 

“My name is Morgan Stark!” the little girl with brown hair says, hugging Toby’s leg. “Are you cold? You’re shaking.” Toby flushed, red was a colour easily seen on his skin. He was deathly pale.

 

“T-that’s not-t somth-thing I can c-control.” He says, twitching a bit more involuntarily.

 

“Why’s that?” Peter asked, half his attention still on rinsing out the taller boy’s hair.

 

“I don’t… d-don’t hav-ve feeling in m-most of my b-bod-dy.” Toby had, sort of, told Peter and his aunt earlier, did he forget?

 

“You don’t.” Toby turned at Shuri’s voice and found her shoving a pin into his arm.

 

“I-I still ble-ed.” He stutters, swatting her away from his arm and tugging the pin out. Shuri shrugs.

 

“Are you afraid of needles, Toby?” she asks.

 

“What-what’s there to-o be afr-raid of?” he asks, socking an eyebrow at her. “I-I’ve been t-to a lot o-of doct-t-tors. T-They’re noth-thing to fear.”

 

Shuri’s eyes shone with mischievous intent. “Cool.”

 

* * *

 

She kicked the other four out, making room on the main lab desk for Toby to sit. She rolled his hoodie sleeves up and pressed needles into his arms, each somehow contributing to a different thing.

 

 “He’s a human being not a science experiment.” Tony’s voice comments. Shuri whips around, almost donning stars in her eyes with a big toothy grin. She doesn’t reply, just squeals, then goes on about something involving disorders and something Tony clearly didn’t understand.

 

“I-I’m fine wi-ith it, Tony-y.” Toby says with a shrug, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. “It-t’s not l-like I c-can fe-el it, anyw-ways.” Tony stepped into the lab, wrapping his human arm underneath Toby’s wrist and pulled the teens exposed arms out, easily seeing the veins running down his arm.

 

“You’re really thin kid. The home situation all good? Peter told me you lived with your dad.” Tony looked like there was more to that statement, but held back.

 

“Ye-yeah- no. Not re-really. Le-legally, I liv-ve with him, I-I mean, bu-ut, like, I’m nev-ver actually _there_ , at th-the house, y’kn-know?” Toby replies. “I-I uh. I was-s- I-I stay w-with a f-few fri-iends.”

 

“Name them.” It was a simple command, but Toby felt his heart stop for a second.

 

“W-well… th-there’s Jeff a-and Liu, they-ey’re brot-thers, Sal-lly, BEN, Jack a-and Jack, Jill, Jane, Cl-Natalie, Brian, Tim, they- they’re the main-n ones in the ho-ouse, but the-ere’s oth-thers uh… Do-doctor Smiley, I don’t kn-know his firs-st na-ame, there’s Helen, Jo-Jonathan-n, Lulu, Lazari… th-there’s pets, too, ac-actually, Smile Dog, the Rake, Seed-Eater… b-both of which I-I’m elec-cting to say are also-o dogs.”

 

“FRIDAY, you got that down?” Tony chirps.

 

“Yes sir.” A feminine voice replies monochromatically. Toby’s tick’s spasm at the unexpected noise. “She’s an AI I created.” Tony explains at the teens uneasy looks around the room.

 

“O-oh.”

 

“Sir, there’s another anomaly appearance in the training room.” FRIDAY says. Tony hums then turns to Toby.

 

“Let’s go see if this is one of your friends?” Toby swears he heard a bit of distrust beneath those words, as Tony had Shuri remove the needles and the trio make their way to the elevator once more.

 

Toby would recognise that yellow jacket and white mask anywhere. Maybe he was safe now? Maybe now he was in even more danger. You can never tell when Toby and Masky were together.


End file.
